


Sunglasses

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a conversation on the topic of Rude's broken glasses, and the acquiring of new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

“You telling me he broke them **again**?”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“That's the one, two ... twenty-sixth time this month. How is that even possible? It's still only the seventeenth. That's more than one and a half pair a day he's ruined.” Tseng was staring at his calendar, shaking his head. Reno had to be carrying a major grudge against Rude, he saw no other reason for him to manage to ruin **every** pair of sunglasses Rude got from the equipment section of ShinRa, month in and month out.  
  
“We can't keep replacing the glasses like this, it's actually becoming too costly. And if we dock more of his pay to cover the expenses, he'll starve.”  
  
“But I need those glasses. If I don't have them, I might get blinded by an explosion one of these days.” Never mind the fact that he needed the glasses to look cool.  
  
“Actually, we'd prefer it if you stopped blowing things up.” Tseng was tapping his fingers against the surface of his desk, apparently thinking hard. “We're already keeping back parts of both of your pay-cheques to cover the collateral damage from your escapades last month. If you weren't as loyal as you are, we would have fired the both of you a long time ago. We probably should have.” He nearly chuckled, thinking that at least they provided him and the boss with some entertainment. Reno's clumsiness went beyond anything he had encountered before, but he did follow orders. Mostly. At least lately.  
  
“But...” Rude couldn't have looked more dejected, standing there in front of Tseng's desk.   
  
“Oh, fuck it.” He couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for Rude. Someone who had actually stuck with being Reno's partner for years without complaining too much deserved a bit of respect. He himself would have strangled him after two days. “I'm sure we can figure something out.”  
  
The giant smile on Rude's face nearly knocked Tseng of his chair. If he looked that happy over something as unimportant as a pair of sunglasses, Tseng wondered what he would look like over something really nice. Like a good fucking. And then he nearly choked, realizing what had just run through his mind. He hadn't? Yes, he had. He had thought about fucking Rude. Jenova in a bucket, that was so wrong. But hot in a weird sort of way. He rested his chin on his hand, looking up at Rude. Work something out, eh? Company regulations had gone down the drain with everything else, so who was to stop him? Least of all Rufus, who was fucking Reno into the mattress on a regular basis, and then giving Tseng every minute detail afterwards, the bastard. Slowly the corners of his mouth started to draw up in a wicked smile.  
  
“Say... Let's make a deal. I'll get you a voucher for new ones, if, and only if you join me later tonight for a drink.” He wasn't even trying to hide his smirk.  
  
“Of course, sir. Where?”  
  
“Ah, you wouldn't know it. Meet me here after you finish for the day. We'll take the car.” No, he was so not telling Rude he was bringing him to the most infamous gay bar in town. He'd leave **that** surprise for later.  
  
The moment Rude closed the door behind himself on the way out, Tseng leaned back in his chair, and chuckled. Oh, yes, he was going to have fun trying to seduce his subordinate.


End file.
